Everything and Nothing
by Thelahdi
Summary: Storm and Logan do something together they've never done before


Title: Everything and Nothing  
  
Author: Thelahdi  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Date: 6-30-04  
  
Pairing: Ororo/Logan  
  
Part 1/1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, 20th Century Fox, or Marvel  
  
Comics. I only wrote this story for fun, there is no profit involved  
  
and the only thing I should get from it is feedback. (Hopefully)  
  
Author notes: This takes place in the movie verse after X2. And I  
  
have to say that I've never written any Xmen fan fic before, but I  
  
have read tons of stories, books and watched both movies about 500  
  
times.  
  
Summary: Just more on the same theme of Logan getting interested in  
  
Ororo with a bit of a twist. There was no beta, so if you catch any  
  
mistakes let me know. I haven't read all the RoLo stories out there  
  
so I don't know if this hasn't been done before. If I step on any  
  
toes, again let me know. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy.  
  
Everything and Nothing  
  
Logan stepped out onto the veranda and into a warm summer night. The  
  
air was clear of clouds washed clean by a pouring rain earlier that  
  
evening, accompanied by a light breeze that ruffled his hair and  
  
caressed his skin, whisper soft. It was a beautiful night. He  
  
breathed in deeply; savoring the fragrant combination of fresh  
  
greenery, night blooming flowers and water soaked earth, then brought  
  
a cigar to his mouth and lit it. Taking a deep drag, he sighed with  
  
satisfaction, watching the stars beyond through a cloud of exhaled  
  
smoke.  
  
He took a moment to reflect on how his life had changed so  
  
drastically in such a short time. Who would have thought that  
  
he, Wolverine' would be living at a school no less? Playing host and  
  
teacher to a bunch of fledgling mutants and fighting injustice for  
  
all their kind. When he had awakened in the subterranean lab of the  
  
school in upstate New York, it brought back memories of other labs,  
  
more sinister and deadly. But this place had turned out to be a  
  
haven. Only fate could have landed him here. Trusting Xavier was a  
  
large part of him continuing to stay. It wasn't the life he would  
  
have chosen for himself, but he was pleasantly surprised to find it  
  
suited him. All in all life was good. Something his hadn't been for  
  
a long, long time.  
  
He had known for some time that he had to stop running. Stay in one  
  
place long enough to think things through and find some answers about  
  
his past. A past that was hidden from him, even though he had lived  
  
it.  
  
His current state of complacency made him think of Jean. He was  
  
surprised to find it didn't hurt as much as he thought it might. He  
  
had been enamored of her in the beginning. But that longing had  
  
turned out to be a hollow thing. After her death he realized you  
  
can't truly grieve over what you never had or what might have been.  
  
Of course he had wanted her and she had wanted him too, but she had  
  
loved Scott. And that had been the defining factor of  
  
his relationship' with her.  
  
The wind shifted slightly and brought with it a new scent. He looked  
  
up and spotted Ororo, flying in lazy circles above the tree tops.  
  
She was dressed in a white shift that matched her hair and clung to  
  
the curves of her body where the wind held her aloft. With arms  
  
outstretched and her head thrown back in total abandon, she looked  
  
like the goddess she was believed to be, not so long ago. Even from  
  
a distance he could see she was enjoying herself thoroughly.  
  
Smiling, not politely as he'd seen her do often enough. No, this was  
  
the self satisfied expression of a woman letting go, a woman totally  
  
in thrall of her surroundings. A woman aroused. She was  
  
breathtaking. He'd suspected this side of her existed, but he had  
  
never believed he would be witness to it. It was fascinating.  
  
At first encounter Ororo appeared very self-possessed and controlled.  
  
However, he'd had the opportunity to observe her over the past couple  
  
of months and had only seen glimpses of the real Ororo beneath the  
  
calm exterior. It had piqued his interest and he always wondered  
  
what it would be like to see more.  
  
He had seen her warmth, compassion and patience with the children.  
  
Evidence of that could be found in the gentle manner in which she  
  
coaxed them into learning their lessons, or accepting their mutant  
  
abilities. And when it was called for she was totally professional  
  
in her demeanor and bearing. During training or a fight she could be  
  
as fierce and deadly as any of the foes they had faced. She'd even  
  
displayed a good sense of humor. Dry, light and well hidden with  
  
people she didn't know.  
  
But her had never seen her so unguarded and free. He smiled slyly;  
  
this was too good an opportunity to let pass. At first chance he  
  
would find a way to tease her about it.  
  
Suddenly she swooped down low over his head before rising sharply to  
  
land on the roof and enter the house through her attic window.  
  
A beer would finish off that cigar quite nicely he thought. He  
  
smiled to himself at the thought of his hidden cache of beer. He  
  
hoped Charles wouldn't find out about it. Oh who am I kidding? He  
  
chuckled to himself softly. He probably knows all about it. I  
  
should probably be worried about the kids finding it. Xavier's  
  
school had more than its fair share of teens and he certainly didn't  
  
want to be responsible for the corruption of any of them.  
  
Carefully he tamped out the butt he was smoking and headed back  
  
inside the house. Without conscious thought Logan walked slowly  
  
through the silent mansion towards the kitchen. For some reason he  
  
always seemed to end up there late at night.  
  
XXX  
  
He heard her just before she entered the kitchen and turned on his  
  
chair to acknowledge her presence. Ororo strolled in humming softly  
  
to herself still wearing a self satisfied expression. She had donned a belted silk robe and pulled her hair back. He was surprised  
  
to find himself disappointed. It had looked so nice in windblown  
  
disarray.  
  
She caught sight of him and slowly her controlled persona tried to  
  
manifest itself by degrees, but for some reason she failed to  
  
completely revert to that state.  
  
"Logan? I thought that was you." Even her voice was different  
  
tonight. Low and smooth with a subtle texture he'd recognize even if  
  
she wasn't moving about like a woman aroused. She moved gracefully to  
  
the refrigerator and removed a pitcher before turning to rummage  
  
through the cabinet for a glass. Pouring a generous helping she  
  
replaced the pitcher and moved to take at seat at the table.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all." He gestured with his beer bottle to the empty seat  
  
across from him. He could smell the fresh air that enveloped her  
  
person like an article of clothing. It didn't cover her natural  
  
scent, only enhanced it. So she wouldn't suspect what he was doing,  
  
he drew in the fragrance slowly so as to savor it on his tongue. It  
  
was heady odor, both fresh and earthy and he found his body  
  
responding to it, despite himself.  
  
"This isn't the first time I've seen you roaming around at night  
  
Logan. Don't you ever sleep?" Her tone was more comforting than  
  
curious and he dropped all intentions of teasing her right away.  
  
"I try, but I don't always succeed."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"It's not your fault. So what are you doing up?" There was a  
  
definite spark in the air. Whether is from her attitude or his  
  
curiosity he wasn't sure, but it felt good.  
  
"Nothing really, just a little light meditation and some juice before  
  
bed."  
  
"Is that what you call it?'  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I saw your little nocturnal flight. You do that often?"  
  
"So that was you watching me. She shrugged lightly. It's just so  
  
nice out tonight I couldn't let the weather go to waste."  
  
"Oh and are you responsible for the wonderful weather we're having  
  
right now?"  
  
"No, but just because I can't take the credit doesn't mean I can't  
  
take advantage."  
  
"Well you looked like you were really enjoying yourself."  
  
"I was," she said simply.  
  
"So what do you think about when you're up there?"  
  
"I try not to think when I'm up there', as you put it."  
  
"Don't want to tell me do ya? If she could flirt, then so could he.  
  
Throwing all caution to the wind he decided to bait her just a  
  
little. What do you feel when you're up there'?"  
  
Her expression grew secret and knowing all at the same time and he  
  
was afraid she wouldn't answer, but when she did it wasn't what he  
  
expected to hear.  
  
"Everything and nothing."  
  
"Isn't that a contradiction, not to mention a little vague?"  
  
"It's like...I can't really describe it. Ororo stopped to take a sip  
  
of juice and her smile widened slyly. "I could show you."  
  
"Show me? He was taken aback by that suggestion, but recovered  
  
quickly. You mean take me flying."  
  
"It's not actually flying it's more like wind riding."  
  
"Wind riding."  
  
"Technically yes. I don't defy gravity so much as I'm held aloft by  
  
wind. Are you going to answer everything I say with a question or  
  
are you going to try it?"  
  
Logan had never considered the fact that he could go flying. He knew  
  
lots of mutants had the ability, but it wasn't one he was capable  
  
of. Truth be told he'd often wondered what it would be like.  
  
"You're not afraid are you?"  
  
"Me afraid, you must be kidding."  
  
You do trust me don't you?"  
  
"Yes I..."  
  
"Then let's go"  
  
And rising swiftly from her chair she turned on her heel exiting the  
  
kitchen leaving him to catch up with her.  
  
XXX  
  
Logan followed Ororo down the hall through the study and out onto the  
  
same veranda he'd vacated a short time ago. Once outside she slipped  
  
out of her robe and carelessly tossed it over one of the lounge  
  
chairs. Clad only in her silky shift he had seen before, Ororo faced  
  
him a small smiled playing at the corner of her lips. If he didn't  
  
know better he would almost think she was laughing at him. Shaking  
  
his head in amusement at his folly, he almost lost his nerve, but he  
  
couldn't let her know that now.  
  
A breeze sprang up unexpectedly and for one brief moment he thought  
  
she meant to take him up with no preparation. But just as quickly as  
  
it came, it dissipated and he chastised himself for his  
  
apprehension. It must have shown on his face because she laughed  
  
lightly. A throaty smooth sound.  
  
"That wasn't me."  
  
"That's not what I was thinking." He replied without conviction.  
  
"Logan, she began softly, we won't leave until you're ready."  
  
"Don't you need to hold my hand or something, he asked, stalling for  
  
time.  
  
This time a genuine warm smile crossed her face. "Only if you want me  
  
to."  
  
He nodded not trusting himself to speak, offered his hand and she  
  
took it. It occurred to him that this was the first time he had ever  
  
touched her. The skin of her hands was smooth, soft. The bones  
  
beneath thin and delicate. He was amazed at the contrast between  
  
feel and action; because he had seen the same hands summon lightning  
  
bolts and redirect them with stunning accuracy and crushing force.  
  
It made him wonder if she were to touch him elsewhere would he feel  
  
the same combination of softness and strength. The intriguing image  
  
sent a small frisson of desire down his limbs. So intent was he on  
  
the tantalizing idea, that he almost missed her soft voice.  
  
"Logan, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Slowly they began a vertical rise. The sensation akin to leaning  
  
into a fierce wind when you know you can't fall. Only this was more  
  
controlled and secure. There was none of the disorientation he  
  
expected to feel when the earth receded gently. He felt completely  
  
safe and...free. It was as if he was a universe unto himself not  
  
anchored to the earth by any physical means but the woman beside  
  
him. She herself seemed a part of the elements, sultry and yet at  
  
ease. Just floating serenely in space under her own power.  
  
"I want her." He thought with a jolt of understanding. Since when?  
  
Since... just ever since. And now that he knew that, he didn't think  
  
the feeling would leave anytime soon.  
  
"Do you want to go higher?'  
  
Again her voice broke into his thoughts and he looked into her eyes  
  
and saw the same hint of wantonness he'd noticed earlier.  
  
He smiled broadly now, totally unafraid. "Yes please."  
  
And so they rose higher until they were above the roof and gently  
  
moved over the trees that surrounded the house.  
  
Logan felt as light as the winds that carried him and looked down at  
  
the ground then up at the stars splashed across the vastness of space  
  
and realized he was no longer a slave to gravity. He felt that he  
  
could encompass the whole of it with outstretched arms if he tried.  
  
Now he knew what she meant by everything and nothing. Simple words  
  
that so adequately described this profound sensation.  
  
"Now that you've tried higher, are you ready to try faster?" Without  
  
waiting for his acknowledgment they took off like a shot in a wide  
  
sweeping arc that encompassed the mansion and all of the school  
  
grounds.  
  
His breath caught in his throat because the sensation was  
  
exhilarating, intoxicating, and powerful. Almost sexual and he began  
  
to understand the total abandon he'd seen on her face. This feeling  
  
of freedom was...seductive. She swept him along with her in ever  
  
tightening circles decreasing speed until they were once again  
  
hovering over their initial launch point.  
  
"I'm taking us down now." She said and again he experienced no  
  
disorientation that normally comes with rapid descent. Lower and  
  
lower, until their feet touched the veranda once again. He realized  
  
he was still holding her hand and was loathe to let go. But he had  
  
no choice as she disengaged her fingers and went to retrieve the robe  
  
from the lounge chair where she had left it.  
  
His eyes followed the curves of her sleek form and he turned to rest  
  
his hands on the railing so she wouldn't see what he was thinking.  
  
He imagined popping his claws and slicing her clothes off with  
  
relish. Touching, tasting her flesh, anything to see that look on  
  
her face again. The total surrender to her sensual nature. And  
  
after what they had just experienced he had to admit it would give  
  
him great pleasure to be the source of that surrender.  
  
"Logan." A soft voice and a warm hand on his arm snapped him out of  
  
his erotic reverie.  
  
"Uh sorry I was just lost in thought there for a moment. What did  
  
you say?"  
  
"I said I hope you had a good time."  
  
"It was unique, that's for damn sure."  
  
Their eyes locked for a moment before he had to look away.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning; I'm going to bed now." She said giving  
  
his arm a light squeeze.  
  
He looked at her then, drinking in the beautiful features and  
  
reveling in their shared experience. I'm going to bed now.' Those  
  
words echoed in his head having taken on a whole new meaning and he  
  
couldn't help but think they should be followed by "would you like to  
  
join me?"  
  
She smiled again giving his arm another light squeeze, cocked her  
  
head and winked at him then turned swiftly and entering the house  
  
through conventional methods.  
  
"Let me know when you want to do that again, I'm here." she tossed  
  
over her shoulder. There was no mistaking the meaning behind her  
  
words.  
  
The sly witch, he thought. Not hesitating for a moment, Logan  
  
turned and followed her into the house.  
  
The End 


End file.
